Portable devices, such as smart phones, are capable of performing telephone calls as well as other functions, such as displaying email, playing music, and the like. The smart phones can also include a touch screen display.
The smart phones are capable of storing and executing a number of software applications (“APPS”). As these smart phones have become more popular, APP designers have begun designing more and more applications for use in the smart phones. Currently, thousands of APPS exist for these smart phones. Accordingly, in recent years there has been an explosion in the number of applications for touch screen-enabled devices, such as advanced mobile phones, laptop computers and PDA devices. It is estimated that over 350,000 such applications exist and the number is continuously growing.